Hide and Seek Tag
by Be Tei
Summary: [Shounen Ai] [SeymourxTidus] [Mentions hints of RikuxSora] A new kid named Seymour moves to the Islands, and is introduced to Tidus by Selphie. They proceed to play hide-and-seek tag. Just a piece of light fluff.


Title: Hide-and-Seek Tag 

Author: Be Tei 

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts 

Pairings: KH!Seymour x KH!Tidus (very light shounen ai) 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy X, or any of the characters used from those. Don't sue me, I have very little other than my PS2. 

Summary: [Shounen Ai] [SeymourxTidus] [Mentions hints of RikuxSora] A new kid named Seymour moves to the Islands, and is introduced to Tidus by Selphie. They proceed to play hide-and-seek tag. Just a piece of light fluff. 

Note: Well, I felt the need to write something simple while typing/adjusting the next chapter of BT. Since I'm on a SxT kick, I decided to throw Seymour into KH to interact with KH!Tidus. In this fic they're abut two years apart, age-wise. My fic, I change what info I want. Also, I made it so Seymour has no weapon, but he has magic. Just work with me. When does this take place? Whenever it wants to. I don't have a specific time that this happens. Could be before the game, could be after. Doesn't matter, it's just fluff. 

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Hez, for being there while I wrote it and listening to me talk about nothing. 

---/\\//\\//\\//\\//\--- 

** Hide-and-Seek Tag **

---/\\//\\//\\//\\//\--- 

WHACK! 

"So bored... I wonder where Sora is? Bet he's hiding, 'cause he knows if he comes out and fights me, he'll loose." 

WHACK! 

"Hmm... I could challenge Wakka, but that ball of his hurts! I still have bruises from the last time." 

WHACK! 

"Maybe Selphie'd fight me. Though, it wouldn't be the same, winning against a _girl_." Stopping the abuse he was putting on the poor railing, Tidus looked around for anyone else to fight. Even Riku! Sure, he'd loose the fight, but he'd get some practice at least. 

Jumping over the railing he'd earlier been beating on, he landed in the water with a small splash. Swimming in the shallow water was fun, but... He'd still rather find someone to fight. Pushing himself towards the shore on the other side of the dock, he ran onto the beach, attacking an imaginary opponent. 

Strike! Duck! Roll! Strike! Jump! Strike! Run! Strike! 

Tidus was so busy attacking this evil, that he didn't notice another figure walk up behind him. 

"Hey, what's happening, man?" 

Surprised, he stopped his attack, and whirled around, bopping Wakka on the head with his pole. "Hey! You surprised me! This fiend could have killed me!" 

Rubbing his sore head, he looked behind Tidus to see this "fiend", but saw no one. "Uhh... Right. Sorry." 

"Hmph. Anyway, have you seen Sora? I wanna fight him!" 

"Nope. I haven't seen Riku for a while either. Ya think they went off to have some... Private Time?" 

Grinning, Tidus shrugged at this idea. He and Wakka had been noticing little things that went on between their two friends. Just a touch here, a smile there. Small things. You wouldn't notice if you weren't looking for them. They'd been joking around for a while now that Sora and Riku had a "thing" going on. They didn't actually know if this was true or not, but it was an interesting idea, either way. 

"Anyway, I came over here see if you've met the new kid yet. He's sorta creepy, ya?" 

Tidus shrugged slightly. "Nope, I haven't seen any new kids around the island today." 

"Man, his hair is so odd! You'd think it was alive or somethin'. And _blue_!" 

Remembering that he still didn't have anyone to fight (excluding Wakka, who he didn't want to get beaten by), he asked his next questing with an air of excitement. "Does he fight?" A new person to fight with would be fun! 

"I dunno. Why don't you go ask him? He's over near the shack with Selphie." 

"You gonna come, too?" Tidus asked, even though he'd already starting to walk away. 

"Nah, that kid gave me the creepiest smile... If he's a good fighter, you tell me though, ya?" 

"Sure Wakka!" He replied, only half hearing what he was being asked. He could see blue. Selphie was in the way, so he couldn't actually see the whole kid, but he could see his hair. And it was _blue_. Bright blue! and in two strange, almost pig-tail like strands that came up from his head. 

"Tidus!" 

Bringing his attention back to Selphie, he realized that she was a lot closer than she was a minute ago, and... Oh. That would be because he was standing about a foot away from her. When did he get that close? Huh. 

"Hey Selphie! I heard there was a new kid around..." 

"Yep! This is Seymour! He just moved here from another island! He's living next door to me, so I brought him over here with me in my boat to meet everyone! The island he used to live on was covered in flowers! Doesn't that sound romantic?" 

"Uhhh... It sure does..." Stepping away from the starry-eyed girl, he turned to Seymour. "Hey! I'm Tidus! Best fighter on the island. You wanna fight me?" 

Seymour smiled slightly at him, not saying anything. 

_That must be the smile Wakka was talking about... It _is_ sorta creepy!_ Tidus' attention quickly went back to Selphie when he heard her gasp. 

"Oh my god! I was supposed to be home 5 minutes ago! I gotta leave!" Running away from the two boys, she called instructions back over her shoulder. "Tidus, can you give Seymour a ride home after? He doesn't have a boat yet! Thanks!" And then she was gone. 

After a second, Tidus turned back to Seymour... Who was still smiling at him. It looked like he hadn't even turned at Selphie's exclamation. 

"So... You wanna fight now?" 

"Well..." 

It was the first word he had heard the boy say. Tidus really hoped he'd say yes... He really wanted someone to fight with! And maybe they could even team-up against Riku later! 

"I would, but you see, I do not fight with a weapon. I feel that I would have an unfair advantage against you." 

Tidus frowned slightly. "You don't fight with a weapon? Then how do you fight?" 

"I... was taught magic at an early age. It is the only thing I have to fight with." 

"Magic?! Wow!" Tidus was shocked. No one on Destiny Islands knew how to use magic! 

"Yes. So you see, I do not think we would have a very fair fight." Seymour eyed the other boy suggestively. "Though, I am sure there are things other than fighting that we could do..." 

Tidus didn't quite get the hint. "I guess... Maybe we could go swimming then?" He really wanted to ask the other boy more about magic. Maybe there was a chance he'd teach him some? 

"Swimming? I... suppose we could do that. It is not quite what I had in mind, though." 

"Hmm..." Thinking about other things he liked to do, Tidus came up with what another idea. "How about we play hide-and-seek tag, then?" 

Seymour smiled slightly. "With only two people?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Alright. Do you want to hide, or seek?" 

"Uhm... I wanna hide! Okay, count to 100! No peeking!" Tidus ran off without waiting for an answer. 

Smirking to himself slightly, Seymour started to count. "1.... 2.... 3...." 

---/\\//\\//\\//\\//\--- 

Quickly crawling through the tunnel to the Secret Place, Tidus briefly wondered if Seymour would even know where to look. Maybe it would have been better if he had let the other boy hide._ Ah well, can't do anything now. And anyway, I like hiding!_

Lying on the floor in the middle, Tidus looked around at the designs on the rocks. Most of them had been drawn by Sora and Riku when they were younger. They had been the only kids that were brave enough to go into the Secret Place back then, and when they came back they always told the other children stories about beasts and monsters that were in there. But now they knew better. 

Realizing it might take Seymour a while to even find the entrance to his hiding spot, Tidus picked up a small rock and started to scratch a picture onto a clear space near his head. He would draw a picture of the new kid, Seymour. He didn't know why that's what he was drawing, but he guessed it had something to do with the fact that he just wanted to draw the other kid's hair. 

The hair was easy enough to do. So was the face, even though he had to take time to try to scratch the little veins that seemed to go from Seymour's eyes. The other kid had been wearing a simple pair of baggy, dark blue pants, and an unbuttoned short-sleeved black dress shirt. It didn't take long to scratch that onto the wall. Finished, he looked around for something else to do, but couldn't find anything remotely interesting, except for a small mushroom near the back. 

Flopping onto his back again, he lazily looked at the pictures around him, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long for the other boy to find him. He didn't wanna stay there all night. 

---/\\//\\//\\//\\//\--- 

Tidus was jolted awake by a sharp snap sound. Jumping up and shaking off his sleepiness, he whipped his pole in front of him, and looked for the source of the noise. It was... a boy with blue hair. Who... Oh yeah. Seymour! They were playing hide-and-seek tag, weren't they? 

"Took ya long enough to find me. But that's 'cause I'm the best at hiding! But you still have to tag me to win!" 

Tidus quickly ducked over to the left side of the cave, Seymour following close behind. Just as he was about to be tagged, Tidus ducked back around, and scrambled out of the Secret Place, running towards the beach. Seymour was still following close behind. Jumping down onto the sand, he ran over towards the dock, hoping to be able to get--- well, to get somewhere. He didn't actually know where he was running to, but that was the fun of tag. 

Letting a small giggle out, he jumped onto the dock, and chanced a look behind him. He stopped suddenly, not seeing the blue-haired boy anywhere. Rubbing his head in confusion, he let out a yelp as he was tackled from behind. This caused both the boys to fall off the dock an onto the soft sand. 

"Tag." 

Laughing at the other boy's good idea, Tidus watched as his pole bounced away from him, rolling farther down the beach. Calming down a bit, he smiled cheerfully up at the boy that was now lying half on him, thanks to their fall. "That was fun! Wanna play again?" 

"Hm... Not right now, no." 

"Okay then." 

Tidus patiently waited for the other to get off him so he could get up. And waited. And waited. 

"Uhm... Seymour? You gonna get off me?" 

"Hm... Not right now, no." Seymour gave him that creepy smile again. 

Fidgeting slightly, Tidus looked around for other people. He didn't quite like the look Seymour was giving him right now. Now that he thought about it, the "creepy smile" looked a bit like the one that Riku sometimes gave Sora when he thought no one was looking. Interesting... 

It had actually gotten a bit cooler than it had been when they started their game, and this caused Tidus to shiver a bit. Noticing this, Seymour slowly got off Tidus and pulled the other boy up as well. 

"It has gotten cooler. I can start a fire for us..." The new boy walked over to a log that was sitting on the beach and sat in front of it, motioning for Tidus to do the same. When they were both sitting down, Seymour softly murmured "Firaga" and the log started to burn, letting off a comforting warmth. 

Now that he looked around, it had also gotten darker. It must have taken Seymour a long time to find him. "It's dark already! If must have taken you a long time to find me!" 

Seymour did The Smile again. "Actually, it only took me a few minutes. I spent sometime waiting for you to wake up, though. I could not find the heart to wake you up when you looked so adorable and peaceful." 

Tidus blinked a few times then slowly inched away from the other boy._ He watched me sleep? That's... a little bit creepy. _

Seymour reached over and wrapped his arm around the other boy, pulling Tidus to sit right beside him. "If you go to far from the fire, you will just get cold again." 

"Uhh... I guess that's true..." Tidus tried to stealthily slide away from the other boy, but was stopped by the arm around his waist. Looking up, he was a bit startled to find himself looking straight into a pair of violet eyes, only a few inches away from his own. 

"Uhhh..." 

"Shh..." 

Tidus' eyes widened a bit and he froze as the other's face came even closer, and brushed a light kiss across his lips. When Seymour leaned away, Tidus came back to life again and blushed a bright red. He was a bit embarrassed by how forward Seymour was being, but it wasn't really bad or anything... Looking towards the fire, Tidus tried to quickly change the course this was taking. 

"So... You know magic hey? That's cool! Can you teach me sometime? Then when I fight Sora again I'll win, 'cause he doesn't have magic. I might even be able to beat Riku!" 

Seymour gave a light laugh. "Maybe later." 

There was a slight pause. 

"It must be late, we should go home," Tidus said. Leaning in quickly, he gave the other boy a quick kiss on the cheek, before jumping up and running towards the dock. "Come on! I've gotta give you a ride home!" 

The other boy smiled slightly and put out the fire, following behind Tidus at a slower pace. 

Maybe they'd get a chance to play hide-and-seek tag again tomorrow. 

[Fin] 

Well, it's done. Blah. Off to fix up BT now. Review pleeeeease!! And e-mail me if you feel like it. I _love_ e-mail. ^_____^ 


End file.
